Stampa:Promotional
Halil Mehmet Katana lindi në fshatin Degë të rrethit të Tropojës. Ka mbaruar shkollën ushtarake "Skënderbej" dhe shkollën e lartë të oficerave "Enver Hoxha" me rezultate të shkëlqyera. Pas kësaj, ka ndjekur Akademinë Ushtarake të Shtabit të Përgjithshëm. Ka marr kualifikim pasuniversitar në Fakultetin e Gjuhë-Letërsisë në Universitetin e Tiranës dhe më tej, kreu Shkollën e Lartë të Partisë. Ka kryer detyra të ndryshme në Ushtrinë Popullore, deri pedagog në Shkollën e Lartë të Oficerave "Enver Hoxha" dhe kryeredaktor në revistën "Për Mbrojtjen e Atdheut". Si oficer i lartë, mbante gradën Kolonel. Ka botuar studime dhe libra të ndryshme si: "Radioteknika" (pjesa e parë dhe e dytë), "Bazat teorike të radioteknikës" dhe "Bazat e elektronikës". Më tej, panë dritën e botimit vëllimet: "Isa Boletini - strateg i luftrave kryengritëse", "Për ata që u kthyen nga lufta fitimtarë", "Në ditët e pranverës së madhe", "Stërvitja e paqes", "Flamuri - kryesimbol i kombit", "Kudusi Lame - gjeneral i luftës", "Tri dimensionet e luftës çlirimtare të Kosovës", "Ringritja e ushtrisë shqiptare 1997-2000". Sot është kryeredaktor i revistës "Pavdekësia" - organ i Organizatës Kombëtare për Dëshmorët e Atdheut. Burimi *"Kadri Mahmud Shametaj treçerek shekulli në këmbë" faqe 64-65, me autorë Dr. Zihni Haskaj - Bektash Zite. Category:Biografi = BIOGRAPHY ABOUT WRITER MOGLICA Writer Moglica is a Canadian-Albanian citizen. Moglica is an eager of life-long learning strategy. He has two bachelor degrees, one post-graduate diploma, eight certificates and recently one Ontarion Diploma in Law - Customs and Immigration with Niagara Scholar Award. In 2007, he finished post-graduate studies for Teaching English at Niagara with an average 96% (With President's Honour). Writer Moglica is fluent in English, French, Turkish and Albanian languages. His knowledge of computer programs include: Microsoft Word, Excel, PowerPoint, Access, Web Page Design, Desktop Publishing and Front Page. Writer Moglica is dynamic, peaceful, confident, highly motivated and very enthusiast. Selected accomplshments of writer Moglica are: ~ Awarded by the International Library of Poetry “The United States of America 2006 Poetry Ambassador” in 2006. ~ Published multi-author poetry anthology - “Twilight Musings” (International Library of Poetry, USA, 2006). ~ Published author of two novels and a book with poetry including:  Tragic End of a Love / Albanian Tragedy (Lumo Skendo, 3rd publication, Tirana, Albania, 2001).  All the World in Kosovo (Lumo Skendo, Tirana Albania, 2001). ~ Published author of four children’s books published by “Lumo Skendo”, Tirana, Albania from 1998 – 2000 including:  Erinda’s Cat; My Little Heart; When I Grow Up; Ha! Ha! Ha! ~ Translated two military books from Turkish to Albanian (412 pages) including:  Headquarters’ Organizations  Advanced Military Aviation Technology ~ Awarded “The Pen of Peace” by Albanian Artist Association for realistic journalistic contribution, in 2001. ~ Bestowed the Honor of “The Gratitude of Nation” by Albanian Martyrs National Association for writing a realistic book for 1997 events in Albania, in 2001. ~ Currently he has in process 4 books for publication in English. He is a very proud Canadian. He will never return to Albania in his life. Titulli i lidhjesTitulli i lidhjes--192.197.62.99 4 Qershor 2007 00:30 (UTC)Titulli i lidhjes